


the fecund, freckled swell

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knitting, M/M, Mpreg, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is pregnant. It's all Castiel's fault. Sort of. And Sam? Is just trying to be helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fecund, freckled swell

Dean wasn't comfortable exactly, what with his belly being so big and his goddamn ankles swollen all the time, but it was nice when Cas was actually there, fussing over him and "Our Daughter, Mary" as he'd started announcing all serious even before Dean was showing.

Sam had been a champ. Dean just hated having his little brother doing all the driving of course, nobody but him treated his baby quite right.

But as soon as they'd figured out what was going on Sam stopped making fun of him for the weird cravings, making midnight runs to the nearest FoodMarket for plain yogurt and tabasco sauce or skittles and anchovies without complaint, and making sure the most comfortable of Sam's extra-large hoodies got washed regularly and found their way to the top of Dean's duffel. And what with how often Sam was giving them, his foot massages were becoming awesome.

Cas had apologized for knocking him up, saying "I did not foresee -- the educational sessions we engaged in were very enjoyable, yet perhaps Sam should have taught me to use the Internet _before_ you taught me the difference between flirting, foreplay, and strip poker."

He'd continued gravely, "However, the iPhone Sam provided me with has informed me about additional types of free will such as self-determination and the right to choose. If you feel it is best, Google Maps tells me there is a Planned Parenthood 186 miles away." But he'd looked more emotionless than he had in months while he said it and his hair had flopped down sadly.

So that -- besides of course how the fuck Dean would go about explaining to some hippie RN that he'd been _impregnated by an angel_ without getting involuntarily committed instead of medically seen to -- had clinched it. After Sam had grilled Cas about how safe it would physically be for Dean to actually have the baby and they'd both made him absolutely swear on his honor and his wings and His Holy Father and everything else he held sacred that even if the Hosts of Heaven and the Legions of Hell launched an attack right that second he'd skip it to be with Dean during the childbirth and assist with that with his angel mojo instead, Dean decided, okay, he was doing this.

Looking at Cas now, kneeling in front of the armchair Dean was sitting in, his cheek and one hand pressed to the bare expanse of Dean's swollen belly -- he'd pushed Dean's T-shirt up, the sneaky fucker, he always pretended that let him hear the baby better -- Dean felt kind of tired but also calm and good. Something about Cas coming over did that these days.

He was hormonal as hell some of the time, even when he realized he was acting like the mother of all jerks and Sam called him on it he couldn't stop, but right now for some reason he felt real peaceful.

He glanced over at Sam, who was finishing knitting yet _another_ pair of baby booties -- these were pale yellow with some kind of little ruffle at the top, Christ, how many damned pairs of booties was one baby gonna need? -- and he looked absolutely ridiculous with his floppy hair and the tip of his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he did something fiddly-looking with his knitting needles, so at least some things hadn't changed.

But then Sam glanced back and suddenly had the most dumb-looking sappy smile on his face, and jesus, what the fuck was that all about?

... except it was only then that Dean realized he was petting Cas's hair in the same slow, soft rhythm as Cas was using to stroke his damn angelic hands he apparently couldn't keep to himself all over Dean's belly.

**Author's Note:**

> because someone said, "The fecund, freckled swell of Dean's glowingly mpregnant belly -- Each post should have a thread dedicated solely to this, I say."


End file.
